A girl in neverland
by something31526575
Summary: A girl goes to Neverland? Crazy huh? Buts its not exactly what she expected, instead all bright and happy it is like the neverland from OUAT making evil and mysterious. She likes it somehow but later in the story she starts to like someone else on the island.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: this story is inspired by "Lost Girl" by surfing bandit.**

 **Its is kind of like the story but my version. So please don't mind.**

 **please review!**

* * *

 **Bridget's POV**

I run home with a broken heart, and feeling like a fool. As I run I hear people laughing from his house, Jacobs house. I run faster to avoid everyone. When I finally reach my house I think about why this happens to me.

I walk inside my empty house, it was quite which is the usual because parents aren't here because they are working off island and don't give a crap about me. They call me "the mistake". They never cared and everyday since I was little when they weren't there I had to learn how to help myself since there was always no one. By help myself I mean I punch my way through things. And ever since I always felt alone, unloved, and uncared for, even though there is so many people on this earth. There was never a day were I was like 'i love life'. I sometimes wish I never existed or if I could just stop living so I wouldn't have to suffer.

I can't let things get to me it shows that I'm weak, which makes people to take advantage, and people who try to play me just get beat up by _thunder_ and _lightning_.(A.K.A. My biceps) Just kidding. Like last time this 'popular girl' called me ugly. Let's just say she got so badly hurt she is the ugly one now. Hehe. You could probably guessed what happened. So people don't mess with me. I'm known as being tough and being the strongest.

No one wants to be next to me because of fear. So I was always alone. Until this one guy, this one guy who I thought could be trusted just.."No I can't let my emotions get in the way", I say to myself with a tear in the verge of falling down my cheek.

I lay in bed, it's like 2am, I think to myself what would it be like if I didn't have people telling me what to do, no problems, none of this feeling of unloved, and to be perfect. Though I pretend things will get better, they never do, no matter how hard I try they just never do. I just can't keep pretending. But what else is there for me to do?

I drift off to sleep thinking about fairy tales and how they always get their happy endings. Snow White lived a bad life but had a happy ending with her true love. Though I don't want my happy ending with a boy, cause boys are stupid. But the one thing that really catches my attention is Peter Pan. I imagine myself going to Neverland, having no one to tell me what to do and to be a kid forever! "Neverland", I say to myself. If only it were real...

 _Tap tap._  
"Go away" I said  
 _TAP TAP_ it tapped louder

Then I realised there is no one here because I live alone duh. I wake up shocked and kinda confused. I see a shadow? The dark figure then opens my window and climbs I my room. I jump out of bed and go the opposite side of my room. It motions towards me, for the first time in 10 years I was scared, I was kind of weirded out at first then I remember Peter Pan and his shadow. Has he come for me? The shadow motioned me to grab it's hand. I try to say something but it grabs me and flies out the window.

It grasps me tight and secure so I won't fall.  
My eyes widen as I see the city. I was so excited, a new life, new beginning, and people will actually like me. I was so happy to see what was ahead of me, and adventurous life perhaps. But something was not right about this shadow though it seemed dark and evil and had a cold soul. I don't know maybe it's just me. After awhile my eyes slowly drop, I try to keep them open but seeing it's the middle of the night and thinking all night about what happened yesterday made me drift off the sleep..again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: this story is inspired by "Lost Girl" by surfing bandit.**

 **Its is kind of like the story but my version. So please don't mind.**

 **please review!**

* * *

 **Bridget's POV**

I wake up falling about 10-15 feet off the ground, for the shadow has dropped me. I start to do a manly yell because I try not to sound girly, its one of my standards. When I fall I hear voices of boys, around the ages 12-17, "Catch him!" I heard one of them say.

 **Felix's POV**

Darn shadow! Always dropping our new recruits! So far It was the middle of the night and me and a team of 5 people were waiting for our new drop offs. We were just sitting on the beach when we heard the weirdest manly scream. When I hear this, I scream, " CATCH HIM!" but they were not fast enough. I run as fast as I can to catch him. We have to catch them because we want them to feel safe in Neverland so they want to stay. I catch him bridal style, "Are you okay? Welcome to Neverland." I say. When I realise its a girl," WAIT you're a girl?" The shadow knows we want lost boys not girls. Man sometimes I wish I wasn't this close to Pan because it was my job to do this and he is going to get mad at me.

 **Bridget's POV**

"Wow you're so smart. I thought I was a boy" I say motioning to my body showing that I am a girl and rolling my eyes. I look up at his face and realise that there is a big scar. Seconds later I realised that he was carrying me bridal style, I jump out of his grasp.

"Dude what the heck! why are you still holding me?"

"You were falling what else was I supposed to do?"

"Just next time don't hold me! I am perfectly fine on my own!"

"ugh girls.." he mumbles, "Tie her up" He then says to another boy and throws him rope, "Pan will not be happy.." He then wanders in thought waiting for the boys to tie me up.  
I see 4 guys approaching me, ganging up on me to tie me. "Oh this is going to be fun" i say before I whooped their asses. I quietly and single handily took out 4 boys, they were laying in the ground unconscious. It shouldn't have been that hard since they were boys after all. Before anything else I run as fast as I could away before Scarface over there realised what just happened. I quietly go into a forest so he wouldn't notice and then I started to run./p

 **Felix's POV**

I turn around to see if they were done, then I see 4 of my best boys unconscious on the ground and the girl gone. I start running to the village, to Pan.

I run in with a worried expression on my face, and I see Pan in the trees watching over everyone. I motion for Pan to come here. He teleports and says "Felix what is it? Where is the rest of your crew and our new recruits?"

"About that.. Long story short, YOUR shadow has brought us a girl and she beat up the rest of my crew and ran away"

"WHAT?! You let her escape? How did this happen? More importantly how did YOU let this happen? Uhhh never mind I will send the lost boys to find her." He calls everyone and says "There is a girl on the island find her!" All the lost boys stopped what they were doing and ran into the forest.

 **Bridget's POV**

It's been about half an hour since I ran in and I am still running. I am so thirsty! I then see a cave not to far away from where I was. I run in. I sit myself down, when I sat down I noticed something glistening like a border. A border in a cave? it look more like a transparent wall that was glistening, I go in the wall because it looked cool and I was curious. I don't know. I look in and I see a supply of crackers and what looked to be a fruit and a little puddle of water with a leaf in the shape of a cup next to it. I quickly run over cause I was so hungry and thirsty. I didn't even judge the food to see if it was good or not. I just consumed it all. I then see a little light peeking into the cave meaning it was morning. I wanted to go to sleep again because I didn't get my 9 hour sleep. I think about what scarface told me when I first arrived. Neverland, it is really? Isn't it supposed to be bright and happy and not dark and mysterious? I start to fall asleep leaving on that thought.

 **Peter Pan's POV**

It's been 1 day since that girl ran. How the heck has she managed to survive Neverland? She is just a girl. My best seekers and lost boys have been here for years and have explored this island inside out. She better not be dead, for I know it could be another Wendy. My gosh I might as well have to do this on my own. I try to sense her with my magic, but I couldn't seem to find her. I could sense her presence it just wasn't strong enough to find her location. I teleported myself everywhere on the island. Caves, rivers, and even Skull Rock. I just couldn't find her. Impressive I think to myself. Managed to escape from Peter Pan, No one escapes from Peter Pan. I will get what I want because Peter Pan never fails.

* * *

 **Please review I already have 2 more chapters finished. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: this story is inspired by "Lost Girl" by surfing bandit.**

 **Its is kind of like the story but my version. So please don't mind.**

 **please review!**

* * *

 **Bridget's POV**

I wake up to find...no one. Heh I knew I was good at hide and seek but I didn't know I was that good. Especially their so called leader Pan couldn't find me. My back hurt like hell because I fell asleep on rocks. Note to self never sleep on rocks. Anyways, the wall is still there glistening as always. (Or for the time that I've been here) I find a box in the corner named "magical stuff" in the box was a cloak it has a tag with the name, Wendy. She must be the Wendy in the original story. In the box I find a staff, and On the side of the box there is a mirror. It's weird I didn't see this on the other side of this wall. This wall is transparent too. I don't believe in magic so this stuff just seemed stupid.

I wondered though, why did Wendy stay her? Shouldn't she be with Pan? There are just so many questions I have in my mind right now. She has like a whole survival shelter or hide out, but why would she need a hideout? I bet she did the same thing I did and ran away, but at the same time I think differ; how did she find all these resources on her first day; magic stuff and food.

Okay let's try to connect the pieces, Wendy couldn't have stayed her if it was her first night unless she somehow got a survival book 'How to survive in Neverland'. But who knows people put weird things online. If she didn't use this on her first night she must've been hiding from someone. But who, Pan?

 **Peter Pan's POV**

After checking the waters and beaches, I start checking the caves. Where the heck is this girl? Still I am impressed for she is the only one to outwit the great pan. I transport myself into cat eye cave, bay cave, etc. Last cave I went to was Lover's cave. It was called lovers cave because there was a legend of two people that met here and fell in love. I don't believe in love. When I get in the cave I call out.

 **Bridget's POV**

As I exploring the cave I hear..

"Girl, are you here?"

I turn around and see this tall guy with green eyes. He was handsome as hell. Devilishly cut- stop it Bridget you can't think like that, boys just want to play you and break your heart.

"I know you feel unloved and uncared for, so come out of hiding and have brothers for life." He stares directly at me. Me and him both on the opposite side of the transparent wall. I keep quite. But he still doesn't notice me. He then disappears and there is a cloud of purple smoke.. Ok maybe I believe in magic a little more. Just a little. But was he looking for me? I mean I can't be the only girl, right? And how could he have not have seen me?

Living in Neverland so far wasn't that bad it was just really humid a little hot during the day and the food isn't like what I'm used to. I mean I've only been here for one day. But it's more adventurous than my old life.

I put the cloak on and look in the mirror, I kinda look like scar face but more bad ass. I put on the hood to find out that I disappeared or became invisible. Now this was awesome. Now that people were looking for me, I can be invisible. I step out of the cave with the cloak and turn invisible.

It was like turning dark which didn't really make sense to me since Neverland you can't grow up and time stops here. I see a couple of lost boys, or at least I think that is what the boys here are called.

"I wonder if anyone found that missing girl"

"I wonder what Peter Pan would do to her seeing that she's the only one that is able to outwit him."

"He might throw her in jail like Wendy"

"I bet you 10 figgle berries he will"

"We should go back to camp"

"Let's see if someone got her"

Ok now I am kind of worried what will happen if the great Peter will find me. But I follow them back to their camp. It was about a 5 minute walk but I tried my best to memorise how to get back into my cave.

When I get there I was amazed at what I saw. I saw multiple trees with huts. I'm guessing the huts are houses and the trees surround this area with this big fire pit in the middle. I see a lot of boys surrounding the fire pit, more like a Bon Fire and the boys dancing around looking like chickens that got their heads cut off.

I look around for supplies I can use to survive for however long I'm staying here for. I kind of want to stay on Neverland because it's way more fun here than where I was before.

I go up to what looked to be the best looking room in my opinion, I've been in the camp for at least one hour and this was the last hut. I see jewelry and magical things.

I take some fruits and a map of the island. Heading out I see that guy again, the one with the green, he is on a tree looking at those guys dancing around. I climb the tree and go at least 5 branches above him. When I noticed he disappeared again.

"Well look who we have here" I look back to see him behind me.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review!**


End file.
